1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to developing devices, image forming apparatuses, computer systems, and seal-assisting members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developing devices that develop latent images formed on a photoconductor using toner, which serves as developer, are known as an example of developing devices provided in image forming apparatuses. In such developing devices, a developing roller is made to oppose a photoconductor in order to supply the toner to the photoconductor by means of the developing roller. In order to achieve this, it is necessary to provide an opening in a housing, which serves as a toner containing section for containing the toner, to allow the developing roller to be exposed to the outside.
If, however, such an opening is provided in the housing which contains the toner, the toner may spill from a gap formed between the developing roller and the housing, or from a gap formed between a restriction blade and the housing.
In order to prevent the toner from spilling, end seals are provided at the ends of the developing roller and the restriction blade as sealing members for preventing the toner from spilling. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Examined Publication (Kohyo) No. 5-29114.)
However, although the restriction blade and the end seal are both pressed against the developing roller, they differ in thickness and material from which they are formed. This tends to give rise to a gap being formed between the end seal and the side end surface of the restriction blade.